


Миссия без конца и края

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Джирая много раз видел лицо Какаши, хотя обычно это происходило случайно. А потом они решили поиграть…





	Миссия без конца и края

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Work In Progress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/498384) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Джирайя уже много раз видел лицо Какаши: обычно это происходило, если иного выбора не оставалось, или же просто случайно – когда Джирайя заставал его за едой, когда просыпался первым или когда Какаши попадал в госпиталь (опять) и медсестры снимали с него маску.  
Так что они превратили это в личную, разделенную на двоих игру – бесконечную миссию для Джирайи: «Получи доступ к губам Какаши». Начиналось все довольно невинно – ну, насколько Джирайя вообще может быть невинным: он отнюдь не тонко начал жаловаться, что так никогда и не увидит свой член во рту Какаши.  
Какаши быстро доказал обратное, настояв, что да, он умеет отсасывать и в маске, и как только у Джирайи перестала идти кругом голова, он осознал, что Какаши всего лишь отодвинул ткань в сторону.  
А вот это был уже вызов.  
Джирайя перепробовал тысячу способов – например, пытался сдернуть маску, когда они лежали в постели: рукой Джирайя сжимал член Какаши и рассчитывал, что и Какаши будет занят тем же самым (позже он оправдывался, что из Какаши так себе ниндзя, если он не может отбить внезапную атаку).  
Ближе всего к цели он бывал, когда вжимал Какаши в матрас и удерживал его за заведенные за голову запястья, причем одежды на обоих было весьма прискорбно малое количество. Он придавливал Какаши всем телом, но стоило Джирайе победно усмехнуться и потянуться свободной рукой к маске, как Какаши выкидывал какой-то хитрый трюк – именно трюк, Джирайя так и не смог в нем разобраться, – и внезапно Джирайя оказывался на спине с громким «Уф!» и висящей на кончике языка жалобой, что кое-кто уже слишком стар для бесцеремонного швыряния.  
Но жалобу никогда не удавалось пустить в ход, потому что Какаши готовил себя и садился на Джирайю так, словно в эти минуты не было для него важнее: он широко разводил колени, впивался пальцами в плечи Джирайи, жарко краснел так, что румянец спускался даже на грудь, а кончики ушей ярко алели.  
Это была долгая миссия – увидеть лицо Какаши. Миссия, которой не было видно конца и края.  
Но Джирайя никуда не торопился.


End file.
